Rockstar in the house Part 1
by ashleytisdale
Summary: it's from the episode suite life of Zack and Cody rockstar in the house part 1.Yeah I might do one on Zoey 101 or maybe others but will see. This is my first story.


**Characters: **

**Zack and Cody-Twins (Zack has a crush on maddie and tries to get rich but he is broke and Cody is smart and Sensitive) **

**London- Rich spoiled girl, Her dad is the owner of the hotel**

**Maddie- Smart Candy counter girl**

**Carey- Mother of Zack and Cody**

**Mr.Moseby- Manager of the Hotel**

**Arwin- Inventor who lives in the basement of the hotel and has a crush on Carey**

(Girls Screaming)

Cody: What are all this girls screaming for?

Mr.Moseby: We happen to have a very famous rockstar checking in this afternoon.

Carey: So silly how insane woman get when it comes to musicians.

Zack: Who is it?

Mr.Moseby: That McCartney fellow.

Carey: (Widens up) Paul McCartney? I LOVE PAUL MCCARTNEY (Jumps up and down)

Cody: Who's he?

(Carey stops jumping)

Mr.Moseby: Not Paul McCartney... Jesse McCartney.

Carey: Who's he?

Maddie: I can't believe all these girls are screaming for Jesse McCartney...It's so lame.

(London looks up from the magazine of Jesse McCartney)

London: And Ilucianal...They all think they have a shot with Jesse when clearly (Puts the magazine beside her face) he and I were meant to be.

(Jesse approaching London and London not looking)

Jesse: Excuse me? Do you know where the manager's office is?

London: (Still not looking) Over there (Points to the Check-In counter)

Jesse: Thanks

(London looks back at the cover or Jesse McCartney)

Maddie: Wasn't that Jesse McCartney?

(London looks and has a suprise expression across her face then she faints)

(Maddie just goes away)

Arwin: 3-2-1 Incoming! AHH!

(Cody comes in with a box)

Arwin: Hey Cody your just in time to test out my new invention. I call it the Caterpoll toaster. See now you can sit at the table and relax and let the toast come (presses button and toast hits his face) to you.

(Cody patts Arwin in the back)

Cody: Listen Arwin I was wondering if I couod use some of your tools. I am entering Boston's Junior Science Contest and my project still needs alot of work.

Arwin: Sure sure what are you making?

(Cody get's his project out of the box)

Cody: It's gonna be a laser.

Arwin: Oh...Cool! I entered a Science contest in my school once.

Cody: Yeah... Did you win?

Arwin: Well...I-I-I would've but you know you do one lousy explosion and then it bams you for life. I'm sure you'll do better in your project.

Cody: I better Im just gotta win this Science award then I can get into M.I.T and pay for my brother's bill money.

Arwin: Zack's in jail?

Cody: Not yet

Arwin: Ohh... Well if you need any help Im here after all I am a proffesional inventor (Toast hits him in the head again)

Maddie: Okay I really need a picture of Jesse McCartney for my school newspaper.

London: Don't worry I'll get us in there to see him rehearse...After all he's a celebrity and I'm a Celebrity were both Celebrities.

Mr.Moseby: (He hears all Maddie and London's conversation and comes toward them) You'll go in there and you'll be removed.

London: My father won't stand for this!

Mr.Moseby: Actually I just recieved a fax from your father asking that you stay away from all celebrity guests staying at the hotel.

London: Ugh! I have to get in there to meet my future husband!

Maddie: Okay but were not going to be doing anything stupid right?

London: No!

Maddie: Okay!

(London and Maddie come in to Jesse's rehearsing room dressed as men waiters)

Maddie: (whispers) I feel so stupid!

Jesse: (rehearsing) Check-Check 1-2-3

London: (screams) Ooh It's him It's him!

(Jesse's guitar player comes by staring at London)

Maddie:(Looks at him) He's excited about the soup of the day...

(Guitar player goes away)

Maddie whispers to London: Will you calm down he's just a regular person like you and me!

(Jesse warming up his voice)

Maddie: With a voice of an angel!

London: HEY! Don't get any funny idea's Jesse is mine!

Jesse: (Jesse points at the water) Excuse me...

London: Oh he's jesturing to me! I think he wants to propose

Maddie: He's pointing at the water dingbat he thinks your a waiter!

London: Why would he think that?

(Maddie looks at their outfits)

London: Oh right... (London takes the water and shakes it while coming toward him)

Jesse: (Looks at the empty glass of water) Thanks...man.

(London goes back)

London: Oh he called me man! He and I were meant to be.

(Jesse starts singing and London and Maddie start dancing)

(song ends and they stop dancing and start screaming and then lights go on and they stop)

Maddie: Nice set man!

London: Try the soup.

(Mr.Moseby comes in)

Mr.Moseby: Ah-ha Is everything okay in here? No screaming girls?

Jesse: Umm...No but there were 2 screaming waiters

(Mr.Moseby looks behind him but they were gone already)

(Cody trying to finish his Science project)

Cody: So if I just connect the blue wire to the red wire...

Arwin: umm...eeh...uhh...

Cody: (Looks at arwin) What's the matter?

Arwin: What? Nothing Nothing! No you do it your way...Connect whatever wires you want. Red to blue or Yellow to blue.

Cody: Arwin I told you I am suppose to do this by myself! If I get help from someone else it's cheating.

Arwin: I know I know!I promise I won't say anything else. My lips are sealed. Do you want me to actually seal them cause I can

(Carey comes in)

Carey: Hi Guys!

Arwin: (Has a surprise expression) Carey!(Leans on chair) How you doing? (Chair fell and he fell)

Carey: Arwin! Are you ok? (Pulls him up)

Arwin: (looks at carey's face) wow!

Cody: Smooth!

Carey: It's okay Arwin. I just came by to tell Cody it's time for lunch.

Cody: Okay. I'll just test it out once! (presses button) (Explodes)

Carey: Oh-Oh

Cody: Oh- No! It's ruined! Now I'll never win the contest!

Carey: Honey it's okay you still have time. The truth is that you'll try your best!

Cody: but my best isn't gonna help me win the prize paid for your nursing home or get Zack out of jail!

Carey: Zack's in jail?

Arwin and Cody: Not yet!


End file.
